


Chibi Zeb

by ryuuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Chibi, Copic Markers, Drawing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: Chibi Zeb and little Alex
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Chibi Zeb

[](https://imgur.com/HztkSiu)


End file.
